


The Bonding Contingent

by Bats



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-07
Updated: 1999-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bats/pseuds/Bats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U. Two men from different planets must marry to perserve peace. First times. A challange story. NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bonding Contingent

**Author's Note:**

> Fuh-Q Fests Challenge: AU - Kirk and Spock have never met. A marriage between them is arranged. It  
> is up to the author to explain why a same-sex marriage is done.

The Bonding Contingent  
Star Trek K/S A/U  
by Bats

 

Terra

President Pescano knew the news was bad as he watched the scientist cross the room and take his seat at the table. He had suspected the truth, but was still disappointed to have it confirmed. Now he must address the issue with the cabinet and then possibly publicly, which would cause fear, greed, turning to rebellion and war. They needed to resolve this issue, they needed ideas.

Pescano stood, getting the assembly’s attention. “I would like to forgo the pleasantries and cut to the chase. Dr. EnCary, would you enlighten us.” He gave a look of encouragement to the nervous scientist.

Dr. Nathan EnCary, astrophysicist, put his papers in order before he stood. He ran his hand through his mid length chestnut hair, wishing he had better news. “Mr. President, ladies and gentleman, we have exhausted our energy supply here on Terra. We have enough Kasrilium to last us through the end of the month. After that, the computers that control everything from life support to entertainment will cease.”

Shocked conversation erupted throughout the governing body. Many comments were heard like, why weren’t we told, we’ve been denied information. The President stared at the military representatives with a knowing look.

The scientist EnCary was angered, and it showed in his voice. “Excuse me, but we have brought this to your attention countless times over the last three years. You ignored us or deferred to the military. You all assumed they would find more. They assumed they would. Now we have reached a crisis situation and need an expedient solution.”

While endless denials took place, the President took hope in the words of his top scientist. He had a plan, an expedient resolution. He stood again, gaining the assembly’s attention. “Recriminations are a waste of time at this point, instead we need an answer. Does the military have a solution ready?” He looked to the military’s highest leaders. Some shook their heads indicating a negative answer, but most just looked down. Pescano looked out over the entire conclave and no one appeared to have an answer. ‘Good,’ he thought to himself, they couldn’t object outright to the scientist’s idea. “Dr. EnCary, do your people have a solution?”

EnCary took a breath and nodded.

The President indicated to him to continue, “The floor is yours.”

“The planet Vulcan has enough Kasrilium to last us five hundred years and that wouldn’t put a dent in their supply.” He paused as the assemblage broke out in relieved chatter. “Vulcan will not allow us to purchase it.” Shocked silence and held breaths waited for the Doctor to continue. “Vulcan is an arid and waterless planet. A little over ten years ago, their sun experienced a solar flare so intense that it destabilized the planet’s atmosphere. They have not had a single drop of rain since. Their trapping of rain water was their only source of that scarce commodity. They have proposed a trade.” Relieved murmurs went about the room.

But the President noted that the scientist did not appear relaxed and was not yet done. “Quiet, please.”

“The Vulcans do not believe that a business arrangement will hold up under different administration changes on both planets. So to insure the best for both planets, they wish to form an alliance.” EnCary paused as he looked at the President. Pescano nodded at him once more. “Vulcan society is based on logic. There is no display of emotion. They are aware that Terran society is vastly different, but feel that a bonding alliance will ensure a clear understanding now, and in the future. With a bonding, a marriage, of two high ranking males, one from each planet, Vulcan will permit a trade agreement to be embarked upon. We have no real options in this matter. This is the only solution that will allow no stoppage in the usage of energy for the entire planet.” EnCary sat down to the buzz that shook the room.

Pescano knew that if it were left up to the military, they would serve up a military answer. The leader knew that to ensure future generations of both peoples, the military was not the answer. The aging leader had known his time was coming for many years, and had initiated a search for his own replacement. He had undertaken this alone, as not to be pressured or influenced. A unique way of thinking was a must. The military had one way and it didn’t tolerate deviation, but to unite two different worlds, a lot of deviation would be required. This man would serve for this purpose instead of as a replacement for him.

He had decided on the young man, James Kirk. He could sail water vessels and their space vessels. He had commanded both and his crew, although small, were unbelievably loyal and would die for him. That type of loyalty said a lot about a person, and Kirk had earned the praise. Pescano had not met such a man in too many decades to recall. He knew that the Terran’s future lie with that man.  
\-------------  
Pescano watched as James Kirk walked into the President’s anteroom. The man had a restrained energy, a vitality that seemed to invigorate those around him. The light hair on the tanned body gave the air of one who was comfortable with the outside world.

“Thank you for coming here, James.” The President said as Jim sat down.

“It would be a hard request to refuse, Mr. President.” Jim smiled diplomatically at the older man in front of him.

“What I am about to ask of you could prove to be difficult, but I have researched most of the males even eligible and you are truly the only worthy one.” Pescano took a sip of the water beside him, then held up the half full glass. “This resource, that we have in abundance will prove part of the solution. But first the problem, Kasrilium, what do you know of it?”

“That rare mineral is used as the major power source for the whole planet. Rumors indicate that we are near our production limits and the product will cease, as will our life support systems. By your facial expression, this is fact, not speculation.”

“You are correct James. Our military believed up to the last possible moment that some hidden supply would make itself known here on our world, but alas, it was not so. I had our scientists also working on a solution or an alternative. Dr. EcCary has discovered a way that we can ensure a long term solution.”

“What is it you need from me? My ship, my crew?” Jim asked, curious where this was going.

“In a way.” Pescano smiled at the restrained impatience. “I don’t intend to be ambiguous, but I need to explain fully.” He watched as the man sat back in his seat, preparing himself for the long version. “The planet Vulcan has a tremendously large quantity of Kasrilium. We hoped to purchase what we required, but they had no wish to sell. They offered instead, a trade. Water is currently non-existent on their planet, and they wished to set a trade agreement between our two planets.”

Kirk nodded, “Solves both problems….” Still looking for his part in this discussion.

“The Vulcans are a very logical people and their liaison, Sarek has also been looking to the future. He is concerned that as the political systems change on our world, some may wish to alter the agreement or use it as leverage. Eighty years in the political arena would have me agreeing with the Ambassador.” Pescano folded his hands together, he pushed himself to the edge of his seat as he leaned closer to the young man he was pinning a lot of his hopes on. “They wish to form an alliance with us. The way that is done…..a high ranking male of each planet will enter into a bonded alliance. Together they will jointly run the venture, because their houses are tied together, they will both work to the best for both worlds.”

Jim’s mind processed the information quickly and defined all the phrases, “Marriage…you mean the two males will get married?”

The President nodded.

“This is what you want me to do?” He asked incredulously.

Again, the President nodded. “You will be in charge of the entire project from this end.”

Jim Kirk got up and paced the room. He ran all the information through his head. Rapidly sorting through the rhetoric, “Mr. President, I understand the necessity for the trade. I can even understand the Vulcans desire to create a binding agreement, but…why me?” Jim held his hands up with palms open, in the what-shrug gesture. The real bafflement showed in his voice.

“James, please sit down.” Jim did as asked and the President continued, “The Vulcan people are several thousand years older than us, so our military will presume to mistrust them at some future point and probably gum up the works. The last few years I have been searching for an intuitive and creative problem solver for a different reason. But that search has done me well. You were the result of that search, and James, where your way of looking at problems may cause some discomfort to others, I know that it is just what is needed for our planet to flourish. You have a unique opportunity here, you will garner a lot of power quickly and you will be on the cutting edge of future trade agreements with other worlds. But most what I believe, is that you will do what is necessary to help your world despite the cost to yourself. Your crew would willingly die for you, one doesn’t command that type of loyalty without an innate sense of fairness and decency. I do believe that the agreement will fail if someone other than you undertakes it.”

At this moment, Jim longed for the open sea, and the freedom it represented. Jim knew that he agreed with the President on the issue, he just didn’t agree that he was the answer. But he also knew that he could not turn his back on Terra’s only immediate answer. He also wondered what the rules of this marriage would entail. “My crew, they would have to go with me.” Jim stated aloud.

The President took a huge breath, the man would agree, he had not been wrong. “You will receive a bigger starcraft, but the crew is yours to choose.”

Kirk nodded, “I will need to speak with the crew, but my answer is yes. I will do this for you, for Terra.” Pescano walked over and shook Kirk’s hand.

“I would like you involved in all future meetings. The next is at thirteen hundred, contact your crew and I’ll meet you back here at noon. Sleeping accommodations will be arranged for you and your crew. The ceremony and signing will take place four days from now, here, and then again on Vulcan. James Kirk, you have my sincere thanks for the sacrifice you are willing to make for the world.” Pescano’s eyes twinkled as he added, “And I owe you one!”

Jim looked rueful as he answered, “You can bet I will collect on that.”  
\------  
Vulcan

Ambassador Sarek strode through the halls of the Vulcan Science Institute. The tail of his gray robe lifted by the wind he created, as he made his way to his personal quarters. He was pleased that the Terrans had concurred with the trade agreement and its stipulations. Now he needed to inform the Vulcan representative the role he was to play.

He entered his living area and greeted his wife. Amanda was a Terran, a human as they called themselves. He had met her some forty years earlier on his first voyage to Terra. He gave her a head nod, thereby letting her know that water would be on the way to the planet.

He searched the rooms for his son, he had requested that he appear here today.

A tall Vulcan stood and said, “I am here as you requested, Sarek.” Spock remained standing, willing to take the cue from his father.

“Yes.” Sarek waived the pleasantries and went to the heart of the matter he wished to discuss. “The Terrans have agreed to supply Vulcan with the water it needs. They will receive the Kasrilium they require.”

Spock waited, he knew his father had more to impart. He kept his expression neutral as he waited.

“I requested that we enter into the Ak’la’va’sha. This will bind the Terrans into a long term agreement.”

Amanda stepped forward as she worked out what the Vulcan word meant. “It means a bonding contingent. A marriage alliance? Who is to enter into this, husband?”

Sarek turned and faced his son as he said, “You should enter into this alliance.”

“Sarek, No!” Amanda cried out, Spock’s Terran mother was appalled by her mates suggestion.

“It is most logical,” he responded to her emotional outburst.

“Explain that.” She demanded as she stamped her foot. The human rarely displayed this much emotion to her Vulcan family, but she was most aggravated.

“As Spock is unable to produce offspring to continue the family line, he would at least be able to accomplish something that would make the House of Sarek proud.” Sarek relayed without any emotion whatsoever.

“In that light, it is most logical.” Spock pushed away all objections he may have had to this arrangement.

“Fine, I will inform T’Pau.”

Spock nodded without making eye contact with either parent. He left to condense and collect what he would be taking with him.  
\----------

Terra

As it turned out, the marriage ceremony was quite simple. The signing of the trade agreement came next followed by the reception.

Sarek and Amanda represented Vulcan, though they did not stand near their son during the ceremony. On the other hand, the President did stand next to Kirk the whole time. To show his continued support.

Jim’s crew of five stood behind him. They had agreed to join their Captain in this new venture. Jim was pleased, but not surprised. What did surprise him was the Vulcan. A tall man, with dark straight hair and eyes to match. His slender structure did not hide the hard body that rested uneasy today. No one had stood with him and Jim felt bad for this stranger that was now his husband.

After the contract signing, they had about forty five minutes before that had to meet with the water crew and the military to start up production. The military had been quite upset to learn that Kirk and Spock would be overseeing the entire operation and that the military would have to answer to them.

Kirk gave a smile to the lonely Vulcan and then approached him. “I guess I should introduce myself as we are now married. I’m Jim Kirk.” He out stretched his hand, waiting to take the Vulcan’s.  
All he received was a raised eyebrow. Spock did recognize that the gesture was to be welcoming and that the golden man before him did not understand his reluctance to take his hand. “Vulcans generally do not partake of that gesture, as many of us are touch telepaths, such as myself.” He paused, then added as an after thought, “Spock, I am called Spock.”

Jim put his hand down, vaguely recalling something like that about Vulcans. “Spock? Is that your first name or your last?”

“My first name is extremely long and unpronounceable. It is only use twice in one’s life.” He added as to answer the unasked question, “At our naming ceremony and at our death.”

“So it’s just Spock, or is that Mr. Spock?” Jim asked, trying to get the Vulcan into a conversation.

“Just Spock will suffice.” He answered.

Jim saw that the Vulcan, Spock was willing to stand there silent, so he signaled his crew to come over. He turned to Spock as he said, “Spock, I would like you to meet my crew. They will be with us a lot of the time.” Five humans stood in a line beside each other. “Sulu and Chekov, navigation. Scotty can fix anything with an engine. Uhura, a communications whiz and McCoy, known as Bones. He’s a medical doctor.”

The Vulcan’s brow raised again, “Do you all injure so easy, that you must take your own physician with you?” The question was asked in all seriousness.

McCoy answered himself, “Jim threatened to make my retirement miserable unless I joined his crew five years ago.”

“I see.” Spock didn’t, but he was not educated in all the odd Terran idiosyncrasies.

Jim smiled again as he turned to the crew, “This is Spock, my husband.”

Acting as though this was a normal occurrence the five people welcomed the Vulcan as though he was now part of their group. Spock let their chatter fall around him as he tried to work out his strange response to the human. His first thought had been ‘golden man’ and his hair was the color of corn silk. But he had noted an increase in his respiration. Well, this was an unusual day. But the energy and those eyes, he felt strangely drawn to him. And that smile he kept flashing him, he would have to analyze this. Later though, it was time to put the agreement into action.

“Mr. Kirk, it is time that we join your president and the Vulcan Ambassador.”

Jim scrunched up his face as he said in mock dismay, “Spock, call me Jim. We are married after all.”

Spock nodded seriously and then indicated that he should precede him next door. Jim waved good naturedly to his friends as he departed.  
\--------  
It took several hours to hammer out the fine points, but finally all agreed on the route and dates of deliveries. Kirk was impressed at Spock’s knowledge and tenacity in perusing a point.  
Spock had been equally impressed with the one human. He seemed to work with an oddly logical mind. He made great leaps of logic, seem to miss the middle steps, but nonetheless, arrived at the same conclusion as himself. The rest of the people in the room had had no option but to acquiesce to their decisions. This potion had gone well.

As the Vulcans had brought enough Kasrilium to hold them over until production and transport started, Kirk and Spock could put the new starship in order before the trip to Vulcan.

After most had left, Sarek and Amanda approached Spock to take their leave of him. Spock was standing beside his new partner as they waited before him.

Sarek raised his hand in the split fingered Vulcan gesture, “From our house to yours, live long and prosper.”

“We thank you. May you both live long and prosper.” Spock returned the formal leave taking.

Amanda locked her eyes on her son and hoped he understood her caring. Her son returned her look, but his face remained as impassive as ever.

Jim added, “Nice to meet you Ambassador, Mrs. Sarek. I hope to see you again on Vulcan.” Jim then copied the hand gesture as the couple nodded, then turned and left. Jim turned to the Vulcan that stayed behind and said, “Well, Spock, we should head to our quarters and do some talking.”

Spock raised his brow quite high as he asked, “Our quarters?”

“The President has supplied us with a portion of the seventh floor. Private and roomy. Until we purchase permanent ones. Let’s go talk.” Jim moved in front and expected the Vulcan to follow. Having no other immediate options, Spock followed.

Spock noted that his belongings were already in residence within the suite. Kirk indicated the rooms on the left and told the Vulcan to choose whichever room he wanted. Spock chose the room that had a heater vent and but also had the least amount of windows. Terra tended to be a chilly spot for the Vulcan. He took the things he brought and put them away.

He then rejoined Kirk in the larger front room. As he entered, he watched as the human poured out some juice drinks. Jim noted the Vulcan’s quiet entrance and turned and gave Spock another welcoming smile, as he handed him a glass.

“May I be of assistance?” Spock asked as he observed that the human was checking out the Vulcan star maps.

Kirk pointed to he screen and answered, “Checking over our flight area. Always like to be well aquatinted with the travel route.”

Spock nodded and his fingers tapped the keypad and a different shot of the same grid appeared. “If we approach from that direction instead, the sun’s flares will not hinder us.”

Jim studied the new map closely for a bit, then turned to the Vulcan, “Thank you, Spock.” He moved over to the replicator and asked over his back, “I see you didn’t care for the juice, would you prefer coffee or tea, perhaps.”

“Tea would be most welcome.” Spock said as he filed away another piece of information. This human was a lot more observant than other Terrans.

Jim waited for the machine, then handed the steaming mug of tea to Spock, before sitting near him in the front room. Jim raised his mug in a toasting gesture and said, “To Vulcans and Terrans, and the agreement that rescued them.” Kirk took a sip and relaxed for the first time that day. He looked at Spock with a half open glance and he could see his stiffness of posture and feel his discomfort. Jim figured the best way to ease the problem is to speak of the situation. “So Spock, why did you agree to this arrangement?”

Spock was startled by the direct question, but this did not show on his face. Nonetheless, the dynamic man had surprised him again. Not speaking the truth did not occur to the Vulcan, “My father, Ambassador Sarek, suggested it.” Unaware of the bombshell he had dropped.

Incredulously, Jim uttered, “Ambassador Sarek and his wife are your parents? Why didn’t they stand with you at the ceremony?” Jim noted the non-expression of the man in front of him and asked a different question. “Actually, why the hell would a father ask this of his son?” Kirk was puzzled by the action of Spock’s parents.

“It was a most logical request.” Spock answered, but the expression on Kirk’s face could be read clearly as it said, ‘how so?’ “Being half Vulcan and half human, I am unable to reproduce. My father concluded that I could still contribute to the House of Sarek by completing this duty.”

“Duty? You got married to a stranger of a different world for duty?”

Spock raised his eyebrow at the obvious statement.

“Just seems odd that a father would advocate a long term marriage with a male stranger for his son. Kids or not, sure is more to a relationship than that.” Kirk pondered the little he was able to read from the Vulcan’s face. He had seen a momentary flash of hurt when he questioned why they hadn’t stood with him. He was completely shut off when he spoke of the reasons. Probably didn’t agree with his father, but had been unable to get out of it. Kirk was knocked out of his thoughts by his name.

“Jim……..” Spock let the name roll off his lips, liking it, he was unaccustomed to the feeling of someone defending him, so he threw the question back. “Why did you enter into the agreement?”

Jim smiled, “I was given the opportunity to virtually save the planet from a computer meltdown. The ramifications would have been staggering if I hadn’t.”

“So, you married for duty also, just a different kind.” Spock had his brow raised as if asking, ‘define the difference.’

Jim looked at the Vulcan as he thought over his words. He smiled as he said, “Touché.” The man before him was sharp and easy on the eyes. Well it won’t be boring. Jim reined in his thoughts and addressed some other matters they needed to see to. “Where are you hoping to reside? We should work out some of these decisions before chaos sets in. I have the feeling that the next few months won’t leave us much time to breath, let alone time to talk of important matters.”

“I concur.” Spock steepled his fingers, tapping his index’s more rapidly. He was internally stunned at his desire to impart some personal information. He looked up into the hazel eyes that watched him quietly and the words seem to tumble from his mouth, “Being half Vulcan and half human, I belong to neither world. I have embraced the Vulcan way of life, but there remains some that are uncomfortable with me nonetheless. Terra had never before been a consideration. I will live where ever it will serve us best.” Spock paused and again threw the question back, “Where do you desire to live?”

Jim, on some intuitive level understood that he had heard something that no other may have ever heard. He treated the confidence with respect. “I have the family home in Iowa, but have spent more time at sea or in space. My ship has been my favorite home. Well, it seems together, we will decide the best place to live.”

Spock nodded his agreement.

Jim had thought earlier that he’d also wanted to discuss sex, the need for discretion when bringing home partners. But oddly he found himself reluctant to speak of it now with the Vulcan. He couldn’t pinpoint why, but left it for another time. So he asked about something else altogether. “I was told that we will have another ceremony on Vulcan. What will that entail?”

“The ceremony will be the pre-bonding along with the official signing. It will be enough for the alliance and the Ak’la’va’sha. It will appear more formal, but will require less of our time. We will be expected to leave directly after the ceremony.”

“Will we be staying on Vulcan any length of time?” Kirk rather curious about the Vulcan request.

“We won’t be required to be onsite until the water receptacles are in place, approximately 4.2 weeks.” Spock responded with efficiency.

Jim smiled a huge grin, “That was only an approximation?”

“Indeed.”

With a mischievous twinkle, Jim added, “Well, if you’re only guessing…”

“Vulcans do not guess.”

“What other possibly way could you have come up with your numbers?” Kirk looked directly at Spock.

Spock was about to launch into a lengthy explanation, when he realized that Jim was teasing him. “The hypothesis is based on data only Vulcans are privy to.”  
Jim quickly looked at Spock, trying to discern any little tell-tale nuance that he was teasing, but he could find none. "You’re teasing me, Spock, aren’t you?”

Straight faced, looking directly at the human, Spock replied, “Vulcan do not tease.”

Jim laughed, he liked this Vulcan. He got up and put his mug on the counter. He turned and leaned against the counter as his voice grew more serious. “We have some intense work before us in the next few months. We will learn as we go, the ins and outs of living together. Let’s just let the ramifications of this marriage take a back seat while we get the entire operation up and running smoothly. We have the production on both ends, the route and the transportation to deal with, then we can re-evaluate our situation. This okay with you?”

“It is most logical.” Spock agreed.

“I think that is a compliment, coming from you.” The Kirk grin flashed and Spock was captivated.

“Most unlikely, to compliment a logical assessment would not be logical.” Spock replied without missing a beat. But Kirk was sure that he caught a twinkle in those dark Vulcan eyes.

Jim forced himself to break the look, afraid that he would enjoy getting lost in those dark, seemingly endless caverns that some called eyes. “I will see you in the morning. The crew will meet us there at o nine hundred. We can check out the new starcraft and load our supplies.” Kirk smiled at Spock before he left for his sleeping quarters.

Spock watched him go, puzzled by his own reaction to this virtual stranger. He felt… almost bewitched by the human. Perplexing to say the least. He needed to reach a meditation state and examine this more thoroughly. He left for his chosen room.

The next morning found Spock entering the common room at the same time as Jim. Jim got his coffee and handed Spock a mug of tea before he checked his messages. He found the confirmation that his crew would be waiting for them. They had already gone on ahead.

Kirk and Spock made their way down to the first floor and out to his shuttle craft. What they had not expected was the angry group waiting to show their protest. The voices shouted out an enraged tirade against off worlders. Bigoted remarks directly aimed at the Vulcan.

“You pointed eared freak, we don’t need alien help. Terra can take care of her own problems.” The man venting, lifted his arm to throw and Kirk immediately jumped in front of Spock. The offending pieces of fruit and numerous rocks bounced off Kirk. Spock remained unscathed and he grabbed Kirk by the shoulders and dragged him back into the breezeway.

“Come on, we can go around them.” Jim brushed off the last of the tomato and unconsciously rubbed his arm where the rocks hit.

Spock noticed the movement and commented, “It was most illogical to step in front of me. There was nothing that would have caused injury.”

“But we didn’t know that and I can’t have my new husband hurt on his first day here.” Jim didn’t examine why he protected the Vulcan, but somehow he felt responsible to him and didn’t want any harm to befall him. “I am sorry that you should have to see such rude behavior from someone of this planet. And we couldn’t have come up with a solution in time to prevent a catastrophe.”

“You have no need to be sorry, you did not cause the incident.” Spock replied, ever logical. Hiding effectively his confusion at the unexpected defense this man displayed. He had never had anyone before take harm in lieu of his receiving it. ‘This human is almost a head shorter than me, and yet with no thought to his own safety, stepped in front to prevent the projectiles from connecting with me.’ Spock thought to himself, trying to deal with the unexpected and unexperienced emotions.

They made their way to the docking bay and met up with the rest of the crew. Neither man mentioned the incident as the strapped themselves in and readied the craft for take off. It took twelve minutes to dock inside the new ship and the seven crew members disembarked, eager to inspect their new home away from home.

They met on the bridge after inspecting their own areas of responsibility.

“While we are still in orbit, double check the supplies.” Kirk asked of the crew. Then he looked over to the Vulcan that had remained at his side as he had inspected the entire ship. “I believe, Spock, that you are a trained scientist in addition to your other accomplishments.”

The Vulcan nodded, wearing enough of an expression to let Jim know that he was aware that he’d had to research that information.

Jim smiled as he requested, “Well we seem to have an unmanned science station…” Jim seem to leave the question in the air.

“I will begin my duties there.” Spock said by way of acceptance.

Jim just smiled to himself as he busied himself looking over his latest ship.

Four hours later, the Captain and his crew left orbit and headed for Vulcan. They were expected in three Terran days and should arrive timely.

Chekov and Scotty spent time with Spock, impressed with his knowledge of the ship and surrounding area. Kirk was glad that his crew accepted Spock with such openness, Jim suspected that Spock had not been accustomed to that kind of acceptance.

Uhura monitored communications between planets and whatever popped into range. She motioned to the Captain to join her. When Jim arrived by her side she whispered, “I have heard some unsettling exchanges. The only problem is that I have not heard the whole of any one conversation. But the gist seems to be a plan of sabotage aimed at the water canals on Vulcan. I could not pinpoint the exact location of the transmissions.”

Jim knew that his communications expert would not alert him needlessly, so he took her disquiet seriously. “Continue monitoring, I’ll alert Vulcan to be on the ready for any such attempts. Thanks, Noyota.”  
Jim noted Spock’s scrutiny as he stepped back to the command chair. So when the Vulcan approached him a quarter hour later he was not surprised. “Is there really enough information to involve Vulcan at this time?”

Jim wasn’t sure if Spock did or didn’t want Vulcan involved. “This may not sound logical to you, Spock, but when Uhura thinks enough of the transmissions to alert me and my gut agrees, I will act on it. It is usually right.”

The right eyebrow raised significantly, “Naturally.” Though his voice would lead one to believe that he thought the exact opposite.

Kirk smiled indulgently then changed the subject, “Shall we see how Bones is doing?”

Perplexed, Spock asked, “Bones?”

“Old time doctors were called sawbones and McCoy got the name at the academy and it stuck ever since.”

“Indeed.”

“Yes, Spock,” Kirk grinned and added, “Let’s go check on him.”

Spock followed, working at covering just how that smile affected him.

Bones looked up as the two men entered his new sickbay. “Hey, Jim. This isn’t bad for military issue.”

“It was constructed at the say so of a doctor.” Jim grinned at the implied insult.

Bones and Jim laughed and Spock stood by, perplexed at the human notion of humor.  
\-------  
Vulcan

They were met by several Vulcan officials and shown directly to their quarters for their stay. The seven of them were to meet at Ambassador Sarek’s for dinner.

Kirk and Spock were given a double large suite and Jim looked curiously at the Vulcan, “You can go stay at your father’s if you like. You don’t have to stay here for my sake.”

Spock became exceptionally Vulcan as he said, “I elect to remain here.”

Jim shrugged, “Okay, if you feel you need to babysit me….”

Kirk was interrupted by Spock’s quiet voice, “I would not be welcome there.”

“Oh. Well you’re welcome here. Pull out the chess set and we can get in a game before we have to leave." Jim knew that even if the Vulcan didn't show the hurt, it was there somewhere and he wouldn’t address that topic any further.  
Spock was again puzzled at his desire to share these small pieces of information. Kirk had reacted much as he was coming to expect, quietly accepting without the need to investigate verbally. Spock sighed inwardly, he was going to have to take the time soon to analyze this reaction to the human. But at the current time he fetched the chess set.

Dinner at the Ambassador’s was a different experience for the humans. Many of the Vulcans blatantly ignored the humans, with whispers about offworlders. Others treated them as though they expected emotional outbursts from them at any minute. And there were those that treated them with all the dignity of royalty.

The most strain was actually experienced by Spock himself, though none of it showed in his face. Kirk was sure he could feel it. But unless Spock brought it up himself, it was a silent subject. Jim wondered to himself, not for the first time it he wasn’t more in tune with the Vulcan that he was with most humans. Humm, perplexing. Jim knew he’d have to make time to ponder it. But at the present time he went to intervene between Spock and his father.

When the seven were finally able to leave the gathering, Spock took the first opportunity to apologize to the humans.

“Not all Vulcans are content with where the water is coming from. That we need the water seems irrelevant, they are dissatisfied that it comes from Terra.” Spock’s voice was devoid of all emotion, but Jim could detect a little disgust at the lack of logic hidden in his eyes. “I apologize for all of Vulcan.”

Jim patted Spock on the back as he said, “No need for you to apologize, you’re not responsible for them. Just like those Terrans you wouldn’t let me apologize for.” They all headed back for their quarters.

Next morning, as the seven of them ate breakfast together, Kirk asked, “So what happens today?”

Spock assumed that he was speaking of the ceremony, “The pre-bonding ritual is a short but formal ceremony. It is performed in Vulcan by the most important person within the house of Sarek. T’Pau.”

Kirk recognized the name of the formidable Vulcan. “Seems you are almost royalty,” Jim commented.

The Vulcan responded automatically, “Actually, Jim my family does not….”

Jim broke in, “Spock, I was just teasing.” His grin huge.

Spock’s brow inched up, “Indeed.”

Jim only grinned some more, “Hope I’m dressed appropriately?” He questioned the Vulcan.

Spock looked at the fine figure of a man in an all black suit. His golden hair, a sparkling contrast and his eyes appeared more green than usual. “You are quite adequate.” The Vulcan could not fathom why he experienced the accelerated heart rate or the increase in his respiration.  
Jim raised his brows as he replied, “You look good too, Spock.” The indignant expression had Uhura and Chekov grinning.

Together they headed for the ceremonial hall.

As Spock had warned, only Vulcan was spoken. Jim mimicked what Spock did when something was requested from them. Fifteen minutes later, Spock put up his index and middle fingers, palm facing in and looked expectedly at Jim. Jim mirrored the movement, meeting Spock’s fingers. Jim was unprepared for the heat that flashed through his body. Through sheer willpower he did not remove his fingers from the contact. He was also slightly concerned at the high amount of enjoyment he was receiving.

Spock, too, was unprepared for the heat that rushed in and through him. He shielded his reaction from Jim, hoping that T’Pau was also shielding and missed that reaction. He also remained in contact with the human until T’Pau signaled that the ceremony was complete.

The guests adjourned to another room, but Spock and Jim were expected to leave right away. Sarek had them sign the official Ak’la’va’sha document before they departed. They headed back to their quarters, the crew followed. There, they had their own party, and oddly enough, Spock found he experienced a better time with these humans than if he had stayed with his own people.  
\----------  
The next couple of months were worse than chaotic. The bonded leaders of the Kas/Water trade agreement found that they had very little alone time together. What they did learn though, was that they made an unbeatable command team. Kirk and Spock, along with the other five humans were unflappable. And the Terran military tried to rile them, hoping to show the President that they were unable to effectively keep control along the trade route.

But contrary to what the military wished, Kirk and Spock were able to keep things running smoothly. They escorted each run on the trade route, forever on the look out for trouble. Uhura kept monitoring for the extraneous communications. Despite all the sabotage threats from both planets, the crew of the newly dubbed Enterprise handled it extremely well. Pescano and Sarek were made aware of the unrest. Twice, the Vulcans had discovered explosive devises on the water castes.

It was into the third month of the actual water transfer when Kirk truly found some time to give the crew a break. Two days wasn’t much, but it was enough time for McCoy to visit his daughter and Sulu, Chekov, Scotty and Uhura had a poker game invite they didn’t want to miss. The only one that didn’t seem to have a place to go was Spock.

“Spock, I’m going to the farm, would you care to join me and eat some soil grown food?” Jim asked of the Vulcan, actually hoping he would agree.

Spock found that he did wish to accompany the human. He was sure that it was the lure of soil grown food that made him look forward to the days off.

Position had its privileges. They were able to beam directly to the farm. After giving Spock a room, Jim went out to check with the land manager He enjoyed the smell of the earth and the growing crops. He saw Spock standing on the porch and waved him down.  
They walked to the creek, Spock marveling at what Kirk took for granted. Kirk talked of growing up on the farm. His parents and brother. Some of the funny stories, some of the dreams young boys have. “After making many a raft in this creek, I wanted to sail the oceans. Sam was enthralled by the plants. I met our crew when I first started sailing. We’ve been together ever since, fourteen years. We were challenged to sail the sky ships and we did, and fell in love with the open spaces we found. Sam became the botanist he dreamed of.” Kirk’s voice saddened, “He lost his life in a meaningless epidemic on Antari 4. Took his whole family.”

“It appears you have many pleasant memories.” Spock said quietly, sensing the ever changing mood of his human. Spock almost missed Jim’s answer, so great was his shock at thinking of Jim as ‘his’ human.

“You’re right, Spock…..this place……is like a tangible proof of those good times with my family.” Jim smiled at the treasure that the farm actually was.

“Your parents?” Spoke inquired politely.

“Passed away, ten years ago. They went together.” Jim’s eyes shimmered and Spock had to restrain himself from reaching out and holding the human close. Spock forced himself away and walked over to the trees that sat along the creek’s edge.

Jim followed behind, then came up along side the Vulcan. He pointed out the willow and the cottonwood trees, then slipped in a question. “Would you describe a happy memory from your childhood?"

Spock had an almost smile as he spoke, “Fess’sha, my selat. We spent many an hour playing tag in the mountains.”

“Selat?” Kirk asked.

“It resembles a Terran bear, but has nine inch fangs. A beloved companion.” Spock watched the leaves fall into the water and be whisked away.

“Your mother’s human, did she teach you any of the Terran children’s games?” Jim asked, really wanting to know the answer.

“My mother did have me involved in a game called, ‘hide and seek.’ But when the servants saw my mother searching for me, they called out the guard and my father. We never undertook that game again.” Spock relayed the story without the humorous overtones that were sure to have been part of it.

Kirk laughed, knowing it was what was expected, but also knowing that the half human side must have been very lonely growing up. “Hey you wanna try horseback riding later on? You should find it fascinating.”  
\----------  
The middle of the night found the Vulcan meditating. He needed to take a deeper look at his reaction to a certain human. He understood the trust; the man was honorable. He understood the desire to be in his company; the growing friendship. He did not understand the almost babbling of personal information, the increase of his heart rate and respiration. It was most illogical. And the smile, what was it about that one human’s smile that actually could be perceived as warmth. This was most baffling. But the most worrisome episode happened just this past afternoon; he’d had the most compelling desire to take the human into his arms when he had seen those tears glisten in his eyes, unshed. What provocation did he have to warrant that illogical response. Spock found it difficult to achieve the level of meditation he desired.

James Kirk could not fathom why he was unable to sleep. He loved coming home to his old farmhouse. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He knew he had an anticipatory feeling, but from what? Spock? It all came back to Spock. Jim knew he felt protective toward him. This made Jim smile, not logical, as Spock would say, and he’d probably be right. The Vulcan was stronger than the human, but in some ways, much more fragile. The last few months, working together, had been like finding the other half of himself.

Jim shook his head at himself, glad it was dark, he could feel himself blushing at the quixotic thought. He couldn’t deny that he liked being in the company of Spock, his mind was quick, bright and it was refreshing to have a partner to debate with. Jim sighed, turning over and punching his pillow, maybe the light of day would be better for this self examination. Right now he needed sleep.

Dawn greeted both men with warm inviting rays. Jim packed a lunch for the two of them as he munched some dried fruit. He tossed a fresh peach at Spock when he entered the kitchen. Jim’s exuberance was almost tangible. Spock could feel his energy surrounding him. He raised an eyebrow in question to the reason.

“We’re going on a picnic.” Jim explained.

“How are we to get there? Where ever there is.” Spock asked patiently.

“On horseback. You did so good yesterday, don’t want you to lose your new found talent.” Jim turned to face his friend, with a killer smile. One that showed his total delight with the day and the company.

Spock forced himself to show no reaction outward to the devastating effects of that smile. Spock puzzled as to how a smile could make one agree to any request. Spock followed the human to the barn without so much as a single protest.

That was how Spock found himself up on top of a horse again.

Jim flashed the Vulcan another smile as they left the barn. Jim was pretty sure that Spock had never ridden before yesterday, but he was being a good sport about the whole thing. As he steered them toward the creek, he shot a peek at the alien who seemed to belong beside him. He didn’t think Spock was scared for himself, just apprehensive about hurting the horse. Jim grinned at that.

They stopped for lunch where the creek became a gentle falls. Spock was transfixed at the sight of the water cascading over the dark rocks.

“Many a Vulcan would be held breathless at such a sight.”  
“Many Terrans are too, just for the aesthetic value, never considering its functional side. In centuries past, water was the way energy was created to run things.” Jim commented as they stood shoulder to shoulder overlooking the drop to the sheltered pool below.

“Your oceans, I have always perceived as habitat, but this, this is majestic.” The awe he felt was in his voice.

Jim paused and looked at the falls from the Vulcan’s perspective. Jim smiled at his friend, happy that they had shared this together.

They rode in a comfortable silence and had just passed the half way point when a snake coiled and reared, then darted away. It was enough to spook Spock’s horse, it stumbled and the Vulcan fell off.

Jim jumped off his horse and rushed to the fallen Spock. Kirk rested the Vulcan’s head on his thigh, while stroking his hair as he pulled it out of his face.

“Spock….Spock, are you all right? Can you hear me?” Jim was about to check for a heart beat, but the Vulcan opened his eyes. As the hazel eyes met the dark ones, the eyes exchanged emotions the two minds were not yet ready for.

“I am unharmed. Just a momentary loss of dignity.” Spock said stoically.

Relief coursed through Jim, “Oh, that, well there is not a horseman that hasn’t hit the ground a time or two.” He put his hand out to assist the Vulcan up. As he watched Spock brush the dirt off he added, “The hot tub before we go, will ease any aches that might not be detectable now.”

Jim retrieved Spock’s horse, aware that the amount of fear he felt was significant, but what it meant alluded him.

They beamed directly back to the space dock in the early evening, where they were greeted by the rest of their crew. Their boisterous tales lasted late into the night as they all played poker.

Scotty grinned at the Vulcan as he raked in his money, “Laddie, you’ve got to learn to bluff.” This was the snippet of wisdom he shared with the Vulcan.

Kirk, Spock and McCoy left the other four to their poker game, which lasted into the wee hours. After a couple of bottles of Rigillian ale, Uhura asked of her friends, “Do you think our Captain is aware that he’s in love with his husband?” Bemusement colored her voice.

“No, Lass, but neither does the our Vulcan.” Scotty said knowingly.

“Oh, of course Spock doesn’t know.” She answered.

“Ah, Lassie, I mean that Spock doesn’t know he loves the Captin.”

Sulu and Chekov shifted their gazes to Scotty.

The engineer nodded his head sagely, “Aye, Spock has fallen under the Captain’s spell.”

Sulu sat back with a smile on his face, “Well, it’s about time.”  
\-------  
Uhura called in a couple of favors and got a completed script of the threatening transmissions. She put them on the screen and contacted the Captain.

The Captain and Spock entered the gathering room. Uhura brought up the texts and waited while both men read it. Kirk called out, “Scotty, get everybody in here.”

After everybody entered and sat down, Kirk indicated that they all read the viewscreen. The look on the faces let Jim know when all had read the information.

“Captin, I don’t understand, we need the mineral ……. vhy do they want to stop us?” Chekov asked.

“Obviously, there are those that do not wish help if it is from offworlders. There are those on my homeworld that feel the same. It is not logical, but it is so.” Spock shared with the crew.

“We must stay sharp, keep our ears and eyes open. I have a favor owed me, I’ll see what I can dig up.” Jim’s stance let them know he was through. Then as an aside, “Thanks, Uhura. Good job.” She smiled at Jim as she went back to her post.

Spock continued to sit, he was stunned. He didn’t understand how he had missed it. It was obvious, but it wasn’t until he watched the interaction of Jim with Uhura, that it had hit him. He was in love with the Captain, his friend, his husband.  
\--------

Kirk sent an encoded copy of the transmissions to both Vulcan and President Pescano. They could be responsible for their facilities, but keeping the route safe was up to them. It was a week before that another message was intercepted. It spoke of a bomb devise already placed on the ship of the most offending transgressors.

Uhura shared it with all on the bridge as she called the Captain, McCoy and Spock to the bridge.

Kirk arrived first and told Chekov to view the water carrier from stem to stern. Spock and McCoy entered at the same time. Kirk just pointed to Uhura’s screen as he checked his view finder.

Sulu quickly spoke out, “The intercepted message is correct, I’ve located a device attached to our hull.”

“Can you get a viewer on it?” Kirk asked.

“Got it, Captin.” Chekov brought it up on the viewer.

Spock took note of the position and left the bridge.

Jim checked for the identifying marks, trying to establish the type of explosives used. He turned to Spock to confirm it and found him missing. Jim knew where the Vulcan had gone and followed. He found him fueling the propulsion suit, “Spock, you’re not going out there, you’re not expendable. This is my ship, and I will take care of this.”

Jim turned to finish readying the suit and Spock came up behind him and placed his fingers on his neck. “No Jim, you will remain safe,” the Vulcan said aloud as he squeezed, using the Vulcan nerve pinch on the human. He gently rested Jim on the floor before he punched in the code for the hatch doors.

It didn’t take Spock long to locate the bomb. He knew he didn’t have enough time to disarm it. The seconds indicator had just clicked the two minute mark. Spock detached the devise from the side of their ship. Using the propulsion suit, he hit full thrusters to get as far away as he could. Once he was past the orbit gravity line he pushed it out. He maneuvered his suit back the way he came, trying to get away from the bomb. He ran out of fuel less than half way back. His movement slowed, but he kept the view of the ship and all he cared about contained within, in front of him.  
\--------  
Kirk opened his eyes and found himself on the floor. He quickly remembered the argument with Spock and assumed how he got here. “Damm stubborn fool,” he cursed as he sped out the door on the way to the transportor tube. He yelled out, “Scotty! Transportor tube now. Chekov, pinpoint Spock.”

McCoy ran in on the heels of Scotty, just beating Jim there.

Chekov’s voice could be heard, “Mr. Spock is just turning away from the bomb. Ohmygod, his fuel is gone.” The horror magnified by his Russian accent.

“Chekov, give the coordinates to Scotty,” barked Jim. “Can you beam him in?”

“No sir, too much tachyeon interference.” Scott said sadly.

“Jim…..” McCoy started, but as he looked at his friend, he could read the urgency etched in every muscle of his body and cut off whatever he was planning to say.

Jim looked desperately at Scotty, “Beam me out there. Do it now.”

Scotty worked the controls as McCoy looked helplessly on as their Captain and friend beamed himself into sure danger, even death.  
\------  
The explosion, when it came, rocked the very fiber of space. Spock knew that the caliber of force that would hit him and he expected it. What he didn’t expect was the body that moved in front of him and covered him completely, blocking him from the full force of the blow. His last conscious thought was a mind scream, “No, no, no, not without you.”  
\--------  
Sulu navigated the ship to avoid the worst of the shock waves. He actually rode some of the waves to avert being tossed around. Scotty and Chekov kept trying to get a lock on Jim and Spock. They couldn’t keep the lock on.

McCoy was yelling in their ears, “Get them in here. Now. They may have no oxygen out there.” His inability to do anything made him madder by the minute.

Sulu got the ship stabilized, as he did that, Scotty yelled out, “Got’em.”

Onto the transporter pad beamed two men, wrapped in each others arms, unconscious. McCoy rushed to them, running the tricorder over both. He placed a hypo into Spock’s neck, while he desperately searched for conformation that Jim lived.

Spock came to, yelling Jim’s name. His arms tightened about the human, unaware of where he was.

“Spock, let go. I need to get him to sickbay.” McCoy tried to pry the Vulcan’s hands off Jim. Spock elbowed the doctor’s hand away and stood with Jim in his arms and carried him to the sickbay.  
\-----------  
McCoy worked diligently with Scotty at his side to treat the burns that covered Jim’s backside. They got them cleaned and started the tissue regeneration right away. Avoiding any infection was the most important thing at the moment.

Uhura and Chekov sat with Spock, mostly trying to keep him from getting in the Doctor’s way. In a soft gentle voice, Uhura told him, “Leonard has treated the Captain many times before. He will pull him through.”

Spock nodded, never taking his eyes from the human that held his heart. Fearful that now that he had admitted to himself how deep his caring went, he would loose him. The fear gripped him, like someone squeezing his chest tightly. Never had he felt this before, the many emotions almost overwhelming. He sat and he watched.

Finally McCoy left Jim to check over Spock.

“Doctor, I am fine. Please stay with Jim.” Spock said, not wanting anything to detract from his humans care.

McCoy shook his head as he picked up a tricorder. “All we can do is wait. Once the tissue is accepted, the worry of infection will subside. So let me check you out.” The Doctor’s voice booked no argument.  
\------  
Spock haunted the sickbay. Two days had passed and Jim still hadn’t regained consciousness and the Vulcan knew that the Doctor was also worried.

McCoy looked at Spock, knowing he hasn’t rested since the explosion, hating to share his concerns, “Spock, if I didn’t know Jim better, I’d say he wasn’t fighting to stay alive. I don’t know what to do. I can’t find anything else.” Bones headed for the door, on the way to his quarters, but stopped just before crossing the threshold, “Spock, you need to get some rest too.” He got no response from the Vulcan, but he hadn’t expected one. He wearily made his way to his bed.

Spock thought over the meaning of McCoy’s words and considered that Jim may need help fighting. This was something he could give him, something he could do. He turned his chair closer to the human’s body and cleared his mind. He placed his fingertips on the meld points and gently entered Jim’s mind.

He shielded his joy, his love and instead set himself into a searching/healing path. He traveled a long path, he found it dark with pain, both physical and mental. As he drew closer to the center, or the heart of the path, he heard a chanting.

// can’t…no.. without….. not needed //

Spock’s mind voice rushed in, reacting to the anguish he heard in the chant. He prepared to do battle to persuade Jim otherwise.

// You are more than necessary, you are essential. I need you to fight past the pain. //

Jim’s mind cried out blindly, // No, No,……..Spock’s dead…….no, no, ……can’t without him. //

The fear and pain that washed over the Vulcan, kept him silent for a few moments, ‘til he heard and saw the anguish and panic as Jim cried out again for Spock. He would relive the entire scene of the explosion. He saw what Jim saw. He saw himself fall unconscious, the anguished cry and darkness. It played again and then over again.

Spock broke in, // Jim, I am here. //

Jim’s sadly accepting mind voice uttered, // Oh, then we’re both dead. //

// Jim, I am alive, as are you. I need you to fight, to live. Will you accept my help? //

// Spock, you’re alive………// The wonder and joy washed over Spock, he was flooded with the full intensity of Jim’s emotion.

// Jim, I can help with the pain and the healing, will you let me? //

Jim’s mind voice went soft, // Yes, anything. I trust you. //

Spock now felt the complete trust that Jim held for the Vulcan, and again, Spock was stunned at the depth of feeling. He located the pain and dulled it so Jim could relax. He then located a deep burn and focused his thoughts there. Expecting that McCoy would now be able to pinpoint and finish the healing.

As he expected, McCoy dealt with it then gently touched his shoulder, The touch telepath was able to understand the Doctor’s message through the physical connection. Jim’s breathing eased and McCoy relaxed.

Spock focused on Jim’s voice again and could hear the hope resonate in the tentative mind question, // Spock? //

// I am here. //

// You truly okay? //

// Yes Jim, your actions saved my life. But you nearly lost yours. //

// That’s okay then. I had to keep you safe. //

// Jim, your life is essential. //

The mind smile was rueful, // Oh, they’d find someone else to head the project. //

// Jim you’re essential to me. // All the Vulcan intensity was packed into those uttered words.

Joy, Spock felt Jim’s joy and the joy radiated out to Spock like the warmth of the sun. It bathed him like rain in the desert and it filled him. Jim encased him within that joy and fell into a healing sleep.

Spock waited ‘til Jim was deeply asleep, then slowly removed his fingers and rested back in his chair.

McCoy looked at Spock with worry and respect. “You did it Spock! Jim’s lifesigns are good, now he’ll live. Are you okay? You were connected for hours. You looked drained.” Bones was in full doctor mode, he took his tricorder readings as he spoke. The Vulcan had low energy readings.

“I am tired, Doctor, otherwise unharmed.”

“Jim’ll mend now. Go get some rest.” McCoy made it sound like an order.

The Vulcan raised his brow and almost smiled before he answered, “I will meditate as I sit here. That is all I need. I wish to be on hand.” He turned his attention back to Jim.

McCoy started to say something, but after catching a flash of caring in the Vulcan’s eyes, he thought better of it. “I’ll keep the others away. I’ll be back later.

The Vulcan nodded and closed his eyes.  
\-------  
Jim awoke seven hours later. He opened his eyes to see Spock sitting beside him, eyes closed. The last vestiges of fear left him as he saw the even movements of the Vulcan’s chest. Spock was alive and he was here. Jim sighed aloud.

Dark eyes turned their stare onto the extraordinary man before him, drinking in the life and vitality that permeated all about him. Drinking in the essence of Jim.

Kirk smiled. “Well Spock, tough morning.”

“Indeed.”

Jim watched the dark eyes as they seemingly caressed him as they traveled over him. Jim sucked in his breath, ‘maybe it wasn’t a dream,’ he thought to himself. Aloud, “Spock, did you …..were you inside my head, taking away the pain?”

“Yes.”

“…And you spoke?”

“Yes.”

“You said I was …….”

“You are essential to me.”

Jim looked into the usually passive face and saw emotions that he never thought that he would see adorning the face of his beloved Vulcan. For when he had seen Spock outside the ship, next to the bomb, every fragment of confusion crystallized into a single revelation. He loved Spock, more than he thought he could love. He looked in wonder at his husband’s face.

“Spock, I see on your face…..”

“Yes, only for you.”

Little hidden corners of Jim’s heart came into the sunlight. Never have such simple words carried such meaning. “All that I am, I trust to you. I love you Spock.” Jim was almost sure he could feel a sigh, a settling, a relaxation of some tense unknown. But he looked up into bright shinning eyes that allowed him into the inner being without a meld.

Spock picked up Jim’s hand and stroked the palm with two fingers, sending little shivers through the human’s body. He traced up Jim’s two fingers and down the backside, then stroked the back of his hand just as he did the palm.

Jim closed his eyes in delight of the sensations that Spock created with just two fingers. As the fingers paused on the back of his hand, Jim opened his eyes again. He somehow knew that Spock wanted him to repeat the gestures back. With a bright smile that radiated heat all through the Vulcan, and Jim added to those feelings by holding the Vulcan’s hand in his.

He kissed the palm first, letting his lips linger until he connected with the dark eyes that were holding nothing back. He placed his two fingers on Spock’s open palm and repeated everything that Spock had done to him. He traveled up the inside of the first two fingers and down their backside. He caressed the back of the Vulcan’s hand until a moan escaped his beloved’s throat.

Spock gently drew back his hand and with a ragged breath explained, “Jim, I find I am not able to control myself as I should. Here is not an appropriate place to loose one’s control.”

Jim smiled, understanding all the Vulcan said, he wanted to grab his Vulcan and kiss him for days. “Where I don’t think Bones would be that surprised, he may get fussy about his patients ‘til hr releases them.” Sock raised a brow. Jim answered, “Bones takes his work seriously. Oh,” Jim realized that Spock was silently commenting on the other part. “I have found that the crew will usually know these things before the participants do. Probably have bets down.”

“Indeed.” Spock’s brow inched even higher.

Jim held up his hand in a ‘watch this’ gesture, then said loudly. “Let’s get out of here and….”

McCoy entered as if on cue, “Whoa there, Jim. I haven’t cleared you yet. Though by the look of impatience, I’d say you’re feeling better.” Then turning his gaze to the Vulcan, “And Spock, how are you?”

“I am just fine, Doctor.”

McCoy took readings from both Jim and Spock, was about to comment when instead he cried out, “Hot diggity.” Two pair of eyes wore almost identical expressions as they gazed at him. McCoy just smiled. “I order bed rest for the remainder of the night. Spock, do you think you can keep him there?” Jim read the doctor’s knowing look.

“Undoubtedly.” Spock replied with no expression.

Jim burst out laughing, “Who won the pool?”

McCoy reddened a tad, “Uhura overall. But I won the place. Sickbay, of course.” He walked toward the door, “Sleep late in the morning. We won’t hit Vulcan ‘til late afternoon.” He whistled as he exited.

Jim threw his legs over the edge and grinned at the Vulcan. “Well, Spock, we have our orders.”

“Indeed Jim.”

The human was sure that he could see, hear and feel the hint of a smile.

Spock followed Jim into the captain’s quarters and waited for the door to close and the privacy lock engaged. Jim turned and stood in the middle of the room, Spock put a hesitant hand out to touch the face that had become so beloved. The intensity was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Quite sure no other could draw it out again, just the golden sun before him. He looked into the hazel eyes and saw honesty that touched his soul. To be trusted with everything he is, again the need became overwhelming to hold his human within his arms, to hear his heart beat, to hear him breathe. But this time he could act upon it. He pulled Jim close, burying his face in his human’s neck. Yes, his human. His.

The musky scent that was Jim invaded his senses, his desire building. He ran kisses along the neck, up the ear, biting the lobe. The groan from Jim enflamed him. Spock drew his head back, needing to look into the hazel eyes again. Eyes that were soft with love. Love for him. Overjoyed, Spock gently traced the red lips with his fingertips. Jim’s pink tongue touched those fingers and Spock moved his hands, letting his lips take over.

Spock groaned at the exquisite feel. “Jim,” he spoke into his lover’s mouth and crushed him tighter as he worshipped his human’s lips.

They drank of each other, exploring, taking, needing. Their tongues met in an age old dance, becoming used to the new sensations. The sparks the lips created, flooded their bodies. They moved closer together, the need for air, the only reason for breaking the kiss.

Kirk looked into the dark eyes that hid nothing from him now. They shone with love, with the intensity that Spock did feel, but never shared…..until now. For him. The love he felt for the Vulcan welled up and threatened to overflow. And he was loved in return with the same intensity; joy danced in his blood.

Jim traced the arched brows to the hair line, down the back of his head, resting on the pointy ears. Starting with the tip, he gently traced every ridge, nook and cranny. Over come, Jim rubbed his face into Spock’s neck, breathing deeply of his scent. The spicy copper scent drew him in and he had to taste it, to see if it tasted as good as it smelled. Jim’s tongue traced the jaw up to the ear lobe and nibbled there.

Spock’s head lulled to the side as a moan of delight escaped. Kirk followed the nibble with repeated licking, paying close attention to the tips. He caressed it with his lips, his teeth, his tongue, loving the delectable point with his mouth as he then sucked it in.

Spock arched and moaned, unaware of where he was, uncaring of where he was, lost within the gift of the ethereal sensations that only Jim could release.

Jim reveled in the wanton abandon that his Vulcan was showing him.

Before they both reached the point that they would rip the clothes from their bodies, Jim undressed Spock slowly, kissing each shoulder as they were exposed. The Vulcan would copy each maneuver exactly, trying hard not to linger as each kiss enflamed him more. They each unfastened the others trousers, pushing them off after removing their own boots. Standing in only their boxers, bulges evident in both, a welcomed sight to both. Jim fiercely hugged the Vulcan’s body close. Skin against skin, spreading fire through the blood.

Jim’s lips found their way back to Spock’s. He traced the outside of the parted lips, then taking advantage of the opening, used his tongue to explore the moist cavern. Spock’s tongue met the intruder with welcome glee, opening wider to encourage more investigation. Jim caught his tongue and sucked it deep into his mouth. The pulsating sucks sparked off a new set of sensations throughout the Vulcan’s system. Igniting the lurking passion, that had never been touched before.

Sucking the Vulcan’s tongue left Jim wanting more and the need to taste his lover overwhelmed him and he ran his mouth down the Vulcan’s throat, across his chest. Detouring a moment at each nipple, then plunging to the navel and sucking, eliciting more groans and had the Vulcan’s hips raising automatically. Jim’s fingers inched inside the waistband of the boxers and pulled them off. His first sight of the double ridged penis caused him to become harder that he thought possible. But Jim ignored his erection, as his tongue needed to taste his lover.

The purrs were so strong that Jim’s cheek vibrated, but the human loved it, being able to bring his love to this inarticulate state. The moans and purrs and the throaty sounds only served to enable Jim to give more pleasure to his love. He could no longer resist the lure of the greenish shaft and sucked the whole member into his mouth to the base. With his throat open he could accommodate the entire shaft. Using his throat muscles he could squeeze along the shaft combined with the sucking and licking. Running his tongue between the ridges elicited longer groans or groan like sounds from down deep within the Vulcan. Spock’s hips lifted up of their own accord, wanting to bury his cock deeply down Jim’s throat. But the human controlled this as he grasped the Vulcan’s hips and created the movement himself.

Spock’s hands twisted in Jim’s hair as his body was gripped with sensations he never imagined and could never describe. The movement along his shaft quicken even more, but it was the squeezing and sucking that carried him over the edge……..a precipice so unknown, he was unaware of what was to come. The buildup began in his fingers and toes and flashed out till every sensation met and concentrated in his groin. Then like the volcanic eruption he had witnessed as a child he exploded into Jim’s throat , who was eagerly awaiting his lover’s offerings.

Jim licked clean the half flaccid shaft, aware that his love had little or no strength left in his legs. He smoothly moved him backward to the bed and laid him out. He laid himself beside him, fingers running through the fur on the Vulcan’s chest. His mouth, spoiled by the delicious tastes, captured a lonely nipple and sucked it as his hands kept exploring.

Spock, barely back from his orgasm, couldn’t believe that he could become so aroused again so quickly. He only heard tell of that happening during pon farr. But he could feel the build up, his erection flat against his stomach. “Ahhh, Jim, what are you doing to me.” The words themselves a groan.

“Pleasing you, I hope.” Jim said without relinquishing the nipple.

“Oh, most assuredly.” The words sounded plain, but the voice was liquid fire.

Jim smiled into the chest, “What else would you like?”

The Vulcan growled as he flipped himself on top of the human, “To taste you.” And his actions followed his words. His tongue started at the beating pulse of Jim’s neck and lavishly moved down the throat and across the human chest. Virtually hairless, he treasured the soft skin and hard muscles beneath. He found the pink nipples delicious, their salt taste like so much of the human. He wanted to test more, so his tongue plunged into Jim’s navel and the Vulcan purred.

Jim, who was incapable of actual speech, only growled in response, thrusting himself up in an attempt to touch more of his lover.

The scent of Jim’s arousal assailed the Vulcan’s olfactory. In response he buried his nose in the golden curls, taking deep breaths, and with each breath enflaming his own desire more. His tongue moved over the ball sacs, finding them delightfully warm. By Jim’s renewed moans, they were also sensitive, so Spock gently sucked them into his mouth.

Jim’s hips bucked and he murmured, “Oooo please……..Spock……….please.”  
“What Jim?” Spock asked as he released his mouthful.

“Oh…” he only bucked his hips as a further response.

Spock knew and didn’t wish to tease any longer. He slowly placed his tongue along the top of the cockhead, lapping up the jeweled drop of fluid. His lover’s groan allowed him to take it slow. He inched his way down the shaft, first with tongue, then with his lips. Jim was writhing below him, hands clenching the covers as Spock continued to tantalite his so sensual lover. Then without warning he plunged the entire shaft down his throat. Jim almost came, so powerful was the feeling. Spock’s throat muscles sucked the cock down as far as it could go, always vibrating as the sucking grew faster. One hand held Jim’s hips in place as the other rolled the sacs between his fingers.

Jim became all sensation, he lost all concept of what he was and became one with the feeling coursing through his body. He was the lava that burned with need to well up and burst forth. He rushed through his blood, radiating sensation to every hidden spot within his body, finding no where else to go, he rushed up and out. Spock’s name on his lips as his orgasm burned every nerve ending he possessed.

When he was aware of himself again, his head rested on Spock’s chest, cradled in Spock’s arms and his thigh pressed firmly against Spock’s rock hard erection.

Jim hugged his lover and whispered into his chest, “That was incredible. Thank you.” He reached his hand down to cup the Vulcan’s erection and squeezed it tenderly.

“Ah, ahh, your hand feels very good.” Spock groaned out.

“Seems I must work harder to earn a higher rating.” Jim smiled, knowing he would get a rebuttal from the Vulcan.  
“Jim, I did not mean to imply that you did not satisfy me. You did.” Spock’s voice had a ragged edge quality to it as Jim’s hand was still moving his fingers over the full arousal.

“Spock, you say the nicest things.” Jim grinned as he spoke. He then raised himself onto his elbow and looked down into the dark eyes that captivated him. He then looked at his hand, holding the green, double ridged penis and knew he wanted it inside him. “I want to give pleasure, a pleasure that you can lose yourself in.” He turned over and reached into the nightstand and grabbed a tube of lubricant. “I love you, Spock. I want you in me.”

Spock’s blood burned at the thought, his arousal pulsed against Jim’s thigh, but Spock forced himself to sit up. He swung his legs over the edge, his green shaft jutted upward, flat against the furry stomach. Hair mussed, and lust filled eyes looked out. The picture was breathtaking to the human.

But the words were not, “Jim we can not.”

“Why?” Jim asked before jumping to conclusions.

“Vulcans can participate in indiscriminate sex if they wish, but penetration is only for the bonded.”  
“Spock we’re married and we went through that ceremony on Vulcan. I do not understand.” Jim took his hurt and locked it away, then added, “But that’s okay. If you don’t wish it, I will accept your decision. Always, Spock. You’re too important.” Jim rested his head back down on the Vulcan’s chest, to hide the pain that may be reflected in his eyes.

Spock knew he caused Jim pain, and he ached with the knowledge. He made himself explain fully. “Jim,” he waited for the golden head to raise, but it didn’t. Just a sound of acknowledgment. Spock cupped his chin and pulled it up as he said his beloved’s name again, “Jim.” His head was up but the eyes looked downward. Spock started talking anyway. “When penetration occurs, a true bond will form. This is a life long bond. The two bonded will hear each others thoughts, will feel the pain and delight experienced by the other. This is not entered into lightly, for it is permanent.”

“I see.” The words claimed understanding. The voice tone didn’t.

Spock sighed inwardly, “What do you see, Jim?”

“I can understand how you would not wish to be bonded in that way to a human. A lot of unnecessary emotions to deal with. It would be difficult for a Vulcan.” Jim hoped that the illogical hurt wasn’t detectable in his voice.

Spock did hear the pain and wouldn’t deny the truth to Jim any longer. “Jim, I do wish it. I did not want it forced on you. Continuing with the love acts you were suggesting would have resulted in our being bonded.”

“I want to feel you inside me.” Jim said again to Spock.

“Jim, do you not understand?”

“Spock, my love, I understand perfectly. Do you not realize that I have never trusted another with this much of me ever.” Jim paused, afraid that the flowery words would sound superficial. “With you, it’s like I have found the other half of myself. I can no longer imagine my world without you by my side. I would love to be bonded to you for all my days.”

Spock was stunned. Never had he known this kind of love and acceptance. He gently laid Jim back and laid himself atop Jim. He looked down into the hazel eyes and said, “I love thee, t’hy’la. I wish to bond with thee, will thou accept?”

The love that radiated out of the dark eyes was enough to live on for life. Jim knew real joy and accepted with Spock’s words. “I accept. I love thee, I wish to bond with thee.”

Spock closed his eyes and rested his head on the human’s chest, mustering all his control. He did not want to hurt Jim now. He wanted this so much, he was afraid he was too close to the edge. “Oh, yes.”

Jim stroked the dark hair and laid a kiss on it. “What does, tha-la mean?”

Spock half smiled, “T’hy’la. In standard it has no direct meaning in a single word. The best translation would be ‘beloved’, but it also means, friend, brother. You are all three to me. My t’hy’la.”

Jim reached up and captured the lips that just gave him his heart’s delight. Spock’s lips and tongue met Jim’s with equal fervor. The partially deflated arousals, jutted upward, harder than before as they were locked against each other. Spock knew his control was tenuous at best and he knew he had to prepare his beloved.

He retrieved the tube and coated a finger. Then took his mouth and licked the drops of pre-cum and worked his tongue down the shaft, teased the sacs and nipped the inner thighs. Jim spread them more as if in answer to a silent request.

Jim said ever so softly, “I’ve never trusted another this way.”

Spock understood that he would be the first and only to know Jim this way and he had to admit that he was glad. He tongued the virgin hole, then gently nudged his finger in. He paused it, to allow Jim to grow accustomed, then he moved it in and out the canal. It moved easier as it took the coating. He placed more lube and entered a second finger. Jim pushed at the fingers, telling Spock he liked it. Spock then prepared and entered a third finger, to prevent pain and tearing.

Spock took a breath and placed his erection at the prepared entrance, “Jim, my t’hy’la, I love and bond with thee.” He pushed in, the human was much warmer than he expected and the complete encasement was nearly his undoing. He stroked slowly, until his shaft moved with ease. Then he thrust in and hit the end. In doing so, hit the nub of the prostate and Jim cried out his rapture. Spock increased the speed of his thrusts as Jim cried out, “More.” Spock set their rhythm and grasped the human’s weeping cock and matched his hand movements to the thrusts. As the orgasm built, the fusion began, the link was created thrust by thrust.

The build up began together, what Spock experienced, Jim felt. What Jim experienced, Spock felt.

Jim was thrusting and receiving, it was as if bolts of electricity crackled along the nerves, not missing one throughout the body. Jim opened his eyes to feast on the sight of his abandoned Vulcan lost in their flood of passion. The dark eyes opened and locked onto the hazel ones and both could almost see another link of the bond formed.

Together they rode the rising crest, each moment sure that it was over, only to go higher. Together they reached further than any one could go, and still they climbed, only anchored by the bond, forged in a love so strong, none before could compare. As they surged over, intermeshed together, the torrent burst outward, encompassing all known space. They flowed together, the descending journey, equally satisfying as they experienced everything twofold, together.

The bond forged into unbreakable links, links transformed by the specific sculpting of just these two men………………Never and always touching; and touched.

The Vulcan had the human cradled within his arms, his chin resting on the golden head. The human placed his hand on Spock’s side just beneath the armpit and felt the steady beats of his lover’s heart. Then with legs entwined, they slept.  
\---------  
A knock on the door awoke them. McCoy’s called through, “We’re taking up orbit about Vulcan. Rise and shine.”

“Okay, okay,” Jim called out without opening his eyes. When he did, he looked into the face of his beloved, fearful that he would find all the emotion gone. But it was loving dark eyes that looked down at him. Jim reached up with his lips and kissed the Vulcan good morning.

The simple kiss became charged just after a few seconds. Tongues dueled and danced as fingers caressed ears and hair. The necessity of air, the only drawback. The lovers parted, barely remembering that they must soon depart for the planet below.

As Jim showered, he was aware that he knew where Spock was, and he loved it. He could feel a reassuring smile travel in. His amazement flavored his mind voice, // Spock? //

// Yes, Jim. // Amusement colored the Vulcan’s mind voice.

// This is wonderful. //

Spock could read the truth of Jim’s words. // Indeed it is, t’hy’la. //

//ah // The joy Jim felt at Spock’s usage of the Vulcan endearment filled the Vulcan with awe.

As Jim left the shower, Spock said to him, “I will teach you to shield. You will need to do so when we are on Vulcan. Otherwise, it would be the same as if you were shouting at them.”

Jim stood grinning, he didn’t care, he was so happy. The feeling of contentment and well being had never been felt stronger in his life.

// The same I feel with you, t’hy’la. //

Spock walked and stood in front of Jim, with his hand raised, “May I meld and show you how to shield?”

“Anytime, love.” Jim just kept grinning.

Spock wasn’t sure how he was to maintain in such close contact to that smile. “Our joining meld will be later, in private, with time to explore and enjoy, but now you must learn to shield.” He placed his fingers at Kirk’s temple. Inside it was like sunshine and Spock showed Kirk how to build a shield, how to reinforce, how to even keep him out.

// I don’t want to….except maybe at Christmas time. //

Spock felt caressed and knew Jim was no slow learner.

They kissed and left the room.  
\-------------  
On the planet below they shared the intercepted messages, the bombing, the predicted threats to Vulcan with Sarek and the officials. Jim contacted the Terran president and informed him as well. Gave him what he had and called in his favor.

Spock and Kirk, joined by Chekov, Scotty, Sulu and McCoy assisted the Vulcan inspectors in detecting any visible sabotage. After several hours of searching, Scotty and McCoy found one and three Vulcan officials found one.

They were disarmed and collected for additional tests. All information was brought to Sarek. He reviewed it with his people and the human’s. “This is larger than what Vulcan can handle alone. We will be pleased to accept any assistance from the Terran government.”

“That may very well antagonize these dissidents further,” Spock pointed out logically.

“You are indeed correct. But we cannot allow harm to befall any worker because we fear these people.” Sarek displayed no emotion, no passion. Jim thought the words passionate anyway. Sarek stared at the human, then back to Spock. “Spock, before you depart may I have a moment of your time?”

“Of course.”

Jim said to Spock, “I’ll await you outside. Good day Sarek.” He walked out the room as he sent warm thoughts through the bond.

Sarek waited then said to Spock without preamble, “Circumstances have changed, have they not, my son?”

“Yes they have, we are bonded.”

“Was it an accident?” Sarek continued.

“No, it was intentional.”

“You will wish the full ceremony?” Truly a question this time.

Spock nodded, “We will return in five standard days, may we do it then?”

“Yes, I will contact T’Pau.” Sarek hesitated then asked, “Are you content?”

Spock felt a little door crack open and answered, “Yes, Father, very much so.”

“I am pleased. You will speak with your mother?” Sarek changed the subject.

“I will.”

Spock passed through the sitting room and could tell his mother already knew. “How?”

Amanda smiled at her son, “Just as the Vulcans can sense things, so can humans, just in a different way. He makes you happy?”

Spock knew his mother knew better than to ask such a question, but this one time he decided to indulge her, “Yes

She hugged him tight and whispered, “I am so very glad.”

Spock left her and made his way out to Jim and his heart sang. He couldn’t wait to see him and only a few minutes had passed since he’d last seen him. How very illogical.

//Ain’t love grand. //

//Indeed. // Seemed the only logical answer.  
\--------  
Uhura, Spock and Chekov unearthed all possible data on the journey back to Terra. They passed it along to the President on his private channel. When they docked, the seven were met and escorted to the Presidents house.

They changed for dinner and were treated to a grand array of foods. After the meal, Pescano met with just the seven in his personal living room.

Pescano looked at the six humans and one Vulcan and was amazed at what they had managed to accomplish. Some countries, some worlds couldn’t do as much as these seven had. And James Kirk was the pivot. How had fortunes shinned on him when they located this man.

His smile encompassed the group, “Without your help, this agreement would have failed. Your last intel was able to lead my private team to the root. A faction that was aided and actually run by some within our own military. Many officers felt insulted by you and me, when the military lost control of the project. Jim, we have identified them and they will be dealt with. The Terran and Vulcan groups were only fringe groups that were used to divert suspicion. We commend you for the leads.”

Kirk spoke out, “Sir, it was Uhura and Spock that pieced most of it together.”

Pescano looked at them and said, “Thank you from both our planets.”

“What will be expected from us now?” Spock asked the question that all were curious about.

Jim turned to the President, nodding his head in agreement to the question.

“You will still be responsible for the Kas/Water trade route and daily operations. But Terra has been contacted by several other worlds that want to set up trade agreements. I want you and your team on the ground floor of each one. It will be necessary for you to go to each planet and actually travel the routes.”

Six humans smiled with the possibilities, one Vulcan raised his brow quite high.

Jim put out his hand to the President, “Thank you, I am deeply grateful that you chose me, it produced a profoundly wonderful change within my life.”

Spock added, “Sincere thanks from me also, for I too benefited.”

Jim then asked, “Saturday, on Vulcan, we are having our official bonding ceremony. I would greatly like if you could be there.”

Pescano noted the looks shared between the two bonded men and smiled, grateful that Jim was truly happy. “You are more than I ever dared to hope for, Yes, I will be there. Thank you for asking.” He squeezed Jim’s shoulder as they made there way out the doors.  
\----------  
The hall was lovely, with just enough human touches to make the Terrans feel welcome. Jim knew it was Amanda’s doing. Sarek had gotten T’Pau to agree to speak in standard so all the guests would know what was happening.

McCoy, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov stood with Jim and Pescano joined them after they entered. This time Sarek and Amanda stood with Spock.

T’Pau raised her hand and the music stopped. The room quieted, then the sounds of tingling glass broke into the silence and when the last tingle stopped, T’Pau started speaking.

“Spock, son of Sarek and Kirk, son of John, you stand today as those of the past and those of the future. All of Vulcan celebrates in the union of the bond. Today, before these witnesses, you take your bond vows.” She turned to Spock in his Vulcan ceremonial robe. “Thee bond is true?”

“Thy bond is true.” Spock replied.

She turned to Kirk in a black velvet robe given to him by Amanda. “Thee bond is true?”

“Thy bond is true.” Jim replied as Spock had told him to do.

“Spock, son of Sarek, You are brother, bondmate, beloved. You will shield thee other with thy life and stand strong together?”

Spock turned to Jim as he said, “I promise thee.”

T’Pau looked at the human, “Kirk, son of John, You are brother, bondmate, beloved. You will shield thee other with thy life and stand strong together?”

Jim turned to Spock, caressing him with his eyes as he said, “I promise thee.”

Spock and Kirk turn back to T’Pau and leaned their heads forward. The grand matron placed a hand on each temple. As she raised her head there was surprise in her eyes, she said aloud, “Thee bond is strong. Live long and prosper.” Using the standard Vulcan hand shape.

The music in the room resumed and all knew the ceremony was over. They were congratulated and ushered into the adjoining hall for the reception. After food and conversation the new bondmates were allowed to leave before the festivities were over. They had arranged to meet with their crew in four days. Until then, this was their time and both were eager to get to it.

They stayed in one of the far rooms of his father’s house. Spock had thanked his mother, but let her know that they wouldn’t need anything further tonight. He followed Kirk in and could tell that Jim enjoyed the décor. “My mother decorated this room, she said that Terrans would feel more welcome here. Tonight Jim, I wanted you to feel very welcome.”

Jim beamed at Spock, that simple statement, said in Spock’s proper voice, conveyed more that someone shouting his feelings from the roof. Instead of a verbal answer, he walked over to the Vulcan and pulled him into an embrace.

Spock added, “Our sounds nor actions can permeate these walls.”

Jim kissed Spock’s chest through his clothes and drank in the spicy, coppery scent, that was all his Vulcan. His mind ran with the thrill of claiming possession. He moved his lips up the throat to the pulse beat under his jaw. He pressed a kiss and followed it with his tongue. The little “Ooh,” from the Vulcan’s throat, flamed his arousal and inspired him to explore further. His tongue trailed up to the tips of the pointed ears. Never tiring of the taste. He nipped the tip as his tongue explored the ridges.

Spock’s groan accompanied the tightening of his hold of the human. He was greatly afraid that he would fall down. The sensations sizzled through his system and he was sure that he would short out.

But this time he led Jim to the bed. He swiftly undressed him and shed his own clothes even quicker. He fetched a jar of lubricant and placed it on the table. He kneeled on the floor between Jim’s legs. The scent of his human’s arousal pushed at the edges of his control. He buried his face in his lover’s groin and inhaled deeply. The scent overwhelmed him and he had to taste. He took the entire throbbing erection into his mouth and throat, his tongue swirling up and down the long shaft. He then lifted his head and claimed his t’hy’la’s lips in a crushing kiss.

Into his mouth he said aloud, “Tonight I want you in me.”

Jim nearly exploded with just the thought, “Yes,” he said back into Spock’s mouth. Jim wanted this very much, but he would take his time getting there. First he had to taste Spock’s dark nipples, suck them, lick them and roll them between his fingers. The moans and other inarticulate sounds were an indication that his beloved liked this.

// Love this. //

//Humm…you can still think, I must work harder. //

// I can’t become any harder. //

// We’ll see about that. //

Jim trailed his tongue across the chest and down to the stomach. He nipped his way down to the groin, and there he stopped for a moment to behold the great beauty in front of him. Spock arched his back, missing the contact. Jim drank in the black curls and green shaft, the ridges twitching, needing contact. Jim breathed in the scent and then plunged down on the vibrating cock. He sucked hard as his hands traced the cleft and rolled the sacs. Spock’s hips thrust upward and Jim held himself firm and let Spock fuck himself in his mouth. Spock only thrust hard a few times before his copper fluids exploded into Jim’s waiting throat. Jim held him in until that last spasms passed.

He immediately kissed Spock hard on the lips as he said aloud and in the bond, “I love you, Spock. You are the love of my life.” As he continued to kiss his Vulcan, he reached for the jar of the pleasantly fragranced cream. He left his lover’s mouth and ran his tongue down the chest, detouring enough to hit the nipples. He ringed the navel before he traced the outside of the already hardening cock. He housed the sacs in his mouth a few moments before running his tongue all along the crackline. He back tracked to the puckering hole. He ringed it several times before he entered it. Spock’s hips gyrated out of control, he had never experienced these sensations before.

//Never? //

//Never…only you. //

Jim tongue-fucked him while he watched the green cock grow. Jim wanted to taste it again, but he knew he needed to do this, he was ready to explode. He took some cream and ran it along the crackline, then with a fully coated finger, he gently inserted it into the oscillating hole. It was so warm inside and Jim knew he couldn’t wait to get there. But he didn’t want his love to have pain, so he tampered down his need and worked the hole slowly.

When the single finger moved easily, he coated and inserted a second. Pausing just inside, letting Spock adjust, then slowly moved the two together. Spock squirmed, trying to push against Jim’s hand, desperately wanting more. Jim finally coated a third and entered the three together, moving slowly. Too slowly for the out of control Vulcan that slammed hard against Jim’s hand, the growls deep in his throat.

Jim coated his own throbbing erection and placed the tip at the entrance. He pushed and Spock pushed, impaling himself. The tightness, the heat, the knowledge that he was inside his love, Jim had to control himself not to burst at that moment. Taking deep breaths, he moved in and out very slowly. Spock writhed beneath him, trying to push closer. He spread his legs wider and that pulled Jim in further. Jim thrust harder, searching, hoping that Spock had the same, and yes he does. Spock came over Jim’s chest at the incredible feeling that just ripped through his body. Lost within the sensations he couldn’t even ask.

Having found it, Jim hit it with each stroke, sending the Vulcan into writhing spasms. Spock grew hard again and Jim moved against him even harder. Thrusting, thrusting, thrusting, Spock growled, Jim moaned and with each thrust, harder and faster, they climbed as they reached the zenith, Jim grasped Spock’s erection and moved it in time as he pounded in. The climb over, they flew, spilling fluids, floating. Jim lay between Spock’s legs, tight within his embrace.

They slept for a short time and Jim was awoken to a Vulcan’s rumbling stomach. He reached up and kissed Spock, Spock pulled him up higher and returned the kiss.

“The joy, thank you Spock.” Jim was about to say more as the rumble increased.

“Food.” They both said together.

Jim got a cloth and cleaned himself then he cleaned Spock. The smile never left Spock’s eyes. “I like it that I am the only one that sees you smile.” Jim told him.

“You create them.”

They made some sandwiches and brought out the chess set.

“Spock, I think T’Pau was surprised by our bond.” The question was in his voice.

“She was. It was atypical for such a strong bond to occur so quickly. The fact that you are human and not a telepath actually disconcerted her.” Spock shared what he read from her momentary lapse.

“It is strong because we are strong.” Jim said it as if that made it so.

“Possible.”

“Or it’s just that we were meant to be together.” Jim added.

“Most likely.” Spock actually meant it.

“You know, even though we have been married since last spring, I didn’t really feel married or “”officially”” bonded ‘til an hour ago.”

“It is the same for me, Jim.”

Kirk loved the way Spock said his name, “The first was duty, this time it was what we both wanted. A life together.”

“I concur.”

Jim grinned, “You old romantic.”

Velvet black eyebrows slanted upward as far as they could go.

“Well, Spock, you do say the sweetest things,” Jim wore a loving grin.

“I see.”

“What do you see,” Jim asked, the love he felt was easy to read in his eyes.

Spock’s usually inexpressive face beamed with his smile. The love he felt was shinning in his eyes as he replied, “I see that I have found where I belong. My home and future are standing in front of me with hair made of a golden sun.”

fini


End file.
